


The Waning Moon's Lament

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, God!Dipper, Goddess!Mabel, Lua & Sol, M/M, Pining, Rain, Storms, Unrequited Love, the moon and the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Dipper is in love with a mortal--but over the years, mortals have painted him a dark past that colours him in an unflattering light. After his suffering becomes too much for his sister to bear, she urges him to approach his beloved.





	The Waning Moon's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for dropping in on this fic! If you've enjoyed and you've got a little time, please leave a comment below!

 

“You still pine for him.” The voice poured over the clouds that Dipper lay upon, kissing their rounded curves with sunlight and warmth. Dipper flicked his eyes away from the pool of silver water cupped beneath his palms, letting his eyes land on the soft, grinning form of his sister. She had a mischievous glint in her eye. Dipper refocused his attention on the small portal in his hands, watching the human within it barter with an old witch. Mabel's robes rustled as she knelt down beside her brother, running a hand through his hair and knocking a few of the glittering stars nestled within it free.

“And yet he prays to you,” Dipper uttered, voice dark and rolling with the faintest sound of glass clinking. “He prays, each night, for the sun to rise and banish the darkness.” Dipper's lips puckered as if he'd bitten into something sour. Mabel let out a quiet hum, peering into the pool over her twin’s shoulder.

Dipper pulled his hands apart, letting the liquid slip between his palms and fall in a quiet, unexpected storm atop his beloved. The thunder that rolled after was soft and strung together in a melody that was quite like a lullaby.

“You needn't drop a thunderstorm on him,” Mabel chastised, rising as her brother did. Dipper shook his head, more stars dropping from his curls as he did so; he wrapped his arms around himself, looking down at the golden clouds beneath his feet.

“Forgive me sister, but… I fail to see why so many mortals are afraid of the night. Do I not deserve the same adoration as you? I hang the stars for them—I, too, light the sky. And with me, I bring a soft, unyielding light that ushers forth the softer shades that they cannot see when they stand beneath the glory of your sunny days. Does that not please them?” Mabel hushed him gently, wrapping an arm around him in a side-hug.

“Brother, it is not you they fear. It is those who would do dark deeds in your comforting embrace.” Mabel slipped a hand beneath his chin, tilting it up to meet her eyes. “Perhaps… Brother, why not go show him why he shouldn't fear the night? Show him why he need not pray to me—but beg for you.” She let her fingers dance down his jaw, then pinch his chin. “You are beautiful, brother, in ways that I could never be. Those who cannot see that are fools.”

“Thank you, Mabel,” Dipper told her with a sigh, arms unfolding and dropping to hang at his sides. “Do you really think he'd accept such a thing?” Mabel laughed then, a high cawing sound like that of crows, stretching their wings against the bright blue of a clear sky.

“You are a _god._ The real question—how on earth would he refuse?”

 

It was pouring down rain when Dipper landed; the milky white of his robes fluttered atop the mud and refused to become dirty or even damp, despite the torrential downpour that surrounded them. In fact, the rain itself avoided Dipper altogether. It slid away from him as if he were the wind; it was only able to move with him or around him.

“Fucking weather.” The voice was a low hiss underneath the rain, sounding static and almost unremarkable. Dipper cocked his head to the side, smiling when he saw the near-white of his beloved's hair, barely lit by a low fire. Dipper raised a hand, fingers twitching and sending it up in a roaring flame that had the human beside it falling back in fear.

“Lucky you found a rock outcropping then, if the weather isn't to your liking,” Dipper told him, voice clear and steady as he spoke. It cut through the rain like a well-sharpened blade, and his beloved scrambled back, skinning his palms along the stone beneath him with his speed. Dipper narrowed his eyes, turning his head to the side as the young man took him in.

“You're...” The man scrabbled again, for just a moment, then was on his knees, bowing before the god. “...Forgive me for not recognising you right away, it is with shame that I—”

“—There's no need, all I ask for is a place by your fire.” Dipper held a hand out, watching as the rain refused to touch it, sliding away towards the ground. “It is awfully wet out here, isn't it? And rather unexpected, too. William, is it? Or, as you prefer...” Dipper paused; he let his eyes glide up the strong line of Bill's jaw—the way it tensed under the colours of the fire was magnificent. “Bill.” Bill swallowed, then nodded.

“It is not often that gods take the time to learn the names of mortals.” Bill slowly eased himself into a sitting position, swallowing nervously. “And I fear that there are few good stories about the mortals who attract the eye of _Lúa.”_ Bill shuddered, just speaking the name. “So I beg of you, please. Whatever I have done, I—” Dipper held up a hand, halting the human's fumbling speech.

“Please, I prefer Dipper, as it were,” the god told him. The mortal nodded, focusing his good eye on the fire. “You mortals tell your stories and spin your lies.” Dipper slowly folded his legs beneath him, with the grace of a swan righting its wings. “And you spread fear where there is no need. I did not come to your fire with ill will or devious intent, Bill.”

“Yes, of course,” Bill mumbled out, keeping his eye trained on the fire. “Forgive me for thinking otherwise.” Dipper nodded at him, letting his expression soften. Dipper turned his gaze toward the mortal, wishing to reach a hand out and play with the thin ponytail that rested between Bill's shoulder blades.

“Move closer to me,” Dipper ordered; Bill went to swear, but paused when he saw Dipper's gaze was locked on him. The mortal swallowed and scooted close, now within arm’s reach. “Bill, I hate to repeat myself. I am not here to harm you. I come bearing no deal, no offer that might sway you into doing wicked deeds.” Dipper reached a hand over, heart aching when he saw Bill nearly flinch away. “Is my skin cold?” the god teased brokenly, brushing a stray hair behind Bill's ear.

“Very. Like the dead,” Bill whispered, inhaling sharply as fingers traced the curve of his ear. “ _Lúa,_ please—I haven't a clue what game you intend to play with me. But I would make for a very poor player, disabled as I am.” He lifted a hand and gestured to his eye. Dipper clicked his tongue, letting his fingers wander down the side of Bill's neck.

“No game,” Dipper breathed. “I simply wish to admire you for a bit, if I may. You are… Beautiful.” Bill's breath hitched in his chest, as if finally understanding. “I have watched you for some time, Bill. You pray to my sister often. I must admit that I am jealous of her. To have such a gorgeous mortal carry around such faith in her.” Dipper pulled his hand back to himself.

“The sun is an infallible thing,” Bill told him in a mumble, looking at Dipper out of the corner of his eye. “It is easy to have faith in something that always comes.” Dipper nodded, folding his hands over themselves in his lap.

“Let me see your hands,” Dipper said, trying to keep the melancholy from his voice. He should never have listened to his sister; Bill was nothing but afraid of him. It would take so much to change Bill's mind. Shaky palms were offered to the god, and Dipper gently grasped one in his hands and brought it to his mouth.

“I... _Lúa,_ I don't understand.” Bill whimpered as lips pressed against his sore palms. The skin beneath Dipper's lips was warm and pulsing with pain; he soothed it instantly, willing the scraped-open flesh to stitch itself back together. “Are you... _Lúa,_ do you want me to… to… I will do anything you ask, but please. Don't hurt me,” Bill whispered—Dipper kissed down his hand, letting his mouth rest against Bill's wrist. His heartbeat was so powerful and strong in his veins. Dipper switched to the other palm, kissing it and healing the skin in the same manner as before.

“Dipper, beloved. Please. Call me by my name,” Dipper begged, taking the opportunity to press Bill's hand to the side of his face. It was so hot against his cheek, it burned. It was almost like those long fingers were cradling his face, cupping it. “Just once. Let me hear my name fall from those lips of yours, and I will bother you no more.” He wanted to express his heartbreak to the human; but he couldn't make him love him. Dipper couldn't convince a mortal to worship or follow him. They had to do it of their own free will—Mabel had known that and had sent him down to make a fool of himself.

“ _Lúa,_ are you… Are you crying?” Bill asked numbly, thumb brushing the god's cheek, knocking a tear aside.

“I ask this one thing of you, adored one. My name, please,” Dipper told him gently, even as the tears continued to well up at the corners of his eyes. Bill's other hand hesitated, but for only a moment before it placed itself on the other side of Dipper's face.

“Why are you calling me your beloved?” Bill asked quietly; Dipper covered his hand with his own, keeping the warmth there. “And why are you upset? Why are you crying?” he continued. Bill shifted, his legs helping him form a cage around the weeping immortal. “I didn't know gods could cry,” he whispered in disbelief.

“I cry for you each night,” Dipper blubbered out, rubbing his eyes against the mortal's hands. He wanted to remember everything about the mortal—the rough texture of his fingers, the soft musk that radiated off of him. “Have you never wondered why it rains every night, no matter where you rest your head? I try and keep it within my palms, I try to hold them—but they slip out and dash themselves upon you instead.” Thunder rolled in the distance  as the mortal looked on in shock, unable to take his eyes off the god.

“Your name… Your name is Dipper,” Bill said slowly; Dipper snapped his head up, eyes searching Bill's. “Your name is Dipper, not _Lúa._ ” He furrowed his brow, then nodded. Dipper couldn’t help but laugh, letting it bubble out of his throat with a level of glee that he'd never felt with a human before.

“They are interchangeable, but that is the name that my family gave me. And the name that I was instructed to give my consort, when I intended to take one.” Dipper let his legs unfold and he pressed himself forward, crowding Bill. “Would you have me, Bill? Would you lay yourself bare before a god such as myself? Or would you rather I leave, like I promised?” Bill simply stared at Dipper for a moment, and Dipper's newly restored spirits began to fall.

“I… I would,” Bill whispered quietly, eyes wide. “I would be yours.” Dipper perked up, softly pulling the mortal’s hands from his face—he guided them so that they’d rest upon his hips, holding them snugly. The long digits rubbed gently against the cloth, dragging it against Dipper’s skin and making him want to squirm.

Dipper cupped Bill’s face betwixt his hands, surging up and nearly propelling himself into the mortal’s lap. Bill froze in place, cheeks heating as heavily clothed knees were placed on either side of him. Dipper leaned forward, blowing a chilly breath over Bill’s lips before pressing a kiss to them; Bill’s mouth was so warm in comparison to his, lips quivering. Dipper pulled away, watching Bill’s eyelashes flutter open softly.

“Oh, look at you, my beloved. Your cheeks are so red,” Dipper murmured, dancing his fingers over Bill’s face. He gripped Bill’s chin and brushed his thumb along Bill’s bottom lip softly. “I will take very good care of you, little mortal—that I can guarantee. You will want for nothing under my gaze—that is, if you will worship me correctly.”

“How would you have me worship you?” Bill squeaked out. A smile, sharp and alien on Dipper’s currently human features, flitted across the god’s face. He let a hand wander to cup one of Bill’s hands, tugging it from his hip and to the sensitive area between his thighs. Bill’s face heated further, never missing a beat. “ _Oh._ ” Dipper chuckled and stroked the back of Bill’s hand.

“Yes. _Oh._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that inspired this fic...and by inspire, I mean that I wrote for like...six hours straight and stayed up until five a.m. because I couldn't get this idea out of my brain:  
> Mr. Moon by Jonah Taylor  
> The Moon Rises by Ponyphonic  
> Eulogy by Charlie Allen  
> Are You Calling by Flagship  
> Smoke Damage by Hi I'm Case
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
